Rain Angels
by Utamaru
Summary: A Song Fic that shows that all love is binded by an angel and its wings. 1x2


Rain Angels :  
  
Heero is sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee when he looks up from his drink to Duo. He shakes his head and closes his eyes. It was not him. It was not his long flowing braid, or his carefree smile. It was not his sense of humor or his hellish smirk. It was not him. He finished his cup and rose to his feet. It was never Duo. He burried his hands into the pockets on his trench coat and walked down the street. Never him.  
  
Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes? Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?  
  
Heero walked into the building and stopped. The smell of "old" filtered to his nose and he could tell by the dust that the place had not been desturbed as of late. His eyes scanned the room but he did not move an inch. Then he caught a glimpse of them. Two men with rifles. One was on top of a bunch of crates and the other was inbetween some old desks. Heero spun around, his coat flying, and pulled out double revolvers aiming them at the two men. With an almost simultanious pull of the triggers, the two men fell. "Heero Yuy." He stared forward. It was his voice. He was certain. It was the brown headed devil. It had to be. But no one was there. It could not of been him any way. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he left, though he did not flinch at it. He never showed emotion. Not to anyone. Not to anyone but him.  
  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin  
  
He continued down the street as the clouds rolled in. They came quickly and Heero would not be abl to out run them. As everyone went to find shelter he walked through the rain. It came down like leaves falling in autum and blinded his vision slightly. But as it rained, a smiles crept across his lips. He loved the rain. It was the only thing that truly reminded Heero of him.  
  
and when it's raining, you won't find me complaining  
  
He always heard his voice in the rain, remembering that night. The two of them went to the mobile suit storage unit where the wing zero system was being updated. If only they had known, if only they would had listened to the warning Quatre sent them. They thought it was just the usual talk, but they were wrong, and it costed them, dearly.  
  
When I think about rain, I think about singing When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune When I think about heaven, then I think about angels When I think about angels, I think about you  
  
~It had begun to rain while they were there, the man came from almost nowhere. Being Gundam pilots they were always cautious, but they had let their guard down towards each other and unfortunately, towards others as well. They were in the dark hanger when the bullet flew towards him into his shoulder. Neither of them saw it coming, but they knew it was there after the blood flew, even before, from the loud 'bang'.~  
  
The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss I like the way that they both linger on my lips  
  
He started walking again through the rain, trying to remember every inch of Duo. It was very hard on him after he had died, her never talked, not that he did before, but now, he never showed an ouce of emotion, except once. He broke down crying to Trowa who had comforted him. One thing he said, is to never forget anything about him.  
  
Kisses remind me of the feel of butterflies It must be the way my heart is fluttering inside  
  
~The bullet had gone straight into his shoulder. Heero fell forward grasping it, the blood going everywhere, Duo's eyes wide. The braided demon ran off towards the gunman. Blinded by anger he didn't think before he attacked. He was shot at twice, but both missed. The third bullet rickashade off of the gundam they were by and hit him in the leg, but that didn't stop him. He still ran, up the stairs then towards the man.~  
  
Beautiful distraction, you make every thought a chain reaction  
  
He froze, the rain coming down harder now. He closed his eyes and just stood there. The wet brown hair had fallen over his eyes. He listened and that was when he heard the sound he would have killed to hear again. The beautiful lush voice of death.  
  
When I think about rain, I think about singing When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune When I think about heaven, then I think about angels When I think about angels, I think about you  
  
~He had ran straight towards the gunman unarmed, pain rushing through his leg as he moved. The man smirked and shot Duo in the chest. Heero yelled as he made his way up the steps, grasping his arm. Duo slowly slid a knife which he had kept hidden, from inside his coat and hit the man right in the heart. He dropped his gun and fell back, dead. Duo walked slowly over and lifted the gun as Heero approached him. He put the gun to his own head as he backed towards the door, the door that led outside to the ground 750 feet below. He pulled the trigger back as he fell out of it, Heero running to him, only to see Duo's body laying on the ground in a bloody mess.~  
  
Anywhere I go, anything I do everything around me, baby, makes me think of you  
  
He turned and saw him, his eyes wide, his heart racing. How? How could it be? Duo stood before him with that cocky smirk on his face, his braid swung over his shoulder, soaking wet.. Heero couldn't beleive it, but how he saw him die. He shot himself and fell. He watched Duo die, or, he thought that anyway. "Duo...." His voice was scratchy, almost frightened. Duo smirked and raised a gun pointing it at Heero's head. That's what it was. Duo's spirit had come, to get revenge, it was Heero the men were after, Duo sacrifised himself, and now he was getting his revenge. Heero closed his eyes at Duo pulled the trigger back, a bullet flying past Heero's face and into a man behind him. Heero turned to look at the fallen man as Duo approached him.Duo put the gun to Heero's head and'bang'.  
  
When I think about rain, I think about singing When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune When I think about heaven, then I think about angels When I think about angels, I think about you  
  
~At his funeral he didn't know what to say, he stayed quiet. He never got to see the body after it fell. He fled from there, getting himself caught wouldn't have helped anyone and he was angry, so he ran. He ran for a day straight before he tired and collapsed. Trowa and Quatre eventually found him and took him home. Heero hadn't spoken since then. He'd say the occational 'thanks' and so forth. Trowa had heard him cry his name every now and then in his sleep, but other than that, he remained silent. ~  
  
When I think about rain, I think about singing When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune When I think about heaven, then I think about angels When I think about angels, I think about you  
  
Heero closed his eyes and smiled as Duo lowered the gun. It was so tipical of him. Duo just kept his smirk and Heero shook his head then opened his eyes and looked deep into Duo's. He sighed and leaned close to Duo so his lips were right next to the angel of death's ear. "You always forget...they come in two's...." With that a bullet flew and ripped into Heero's back, followed by another. Duo's eyes went wide and he aimed the gun at the man who shot Heero hitting him as he had began to ran, as Heero fell to his knees. Duo held him in his arms, telling him he would live, that he could not leave him, not when they were finally together again. He lifted his hand up to Duo's face and whispered to him four simple words before his hand fell, limp and his eyes closed slowly. Duo layed his head against Heero as his tears fell and blended with the rain that continued to pour hard.  
  
ohhh ohh ohhhh when I think about you baby yeah, yeah  
  
Duo walked through the rain down the street, his hands deep in his pockets and his braid swung over his shoulder. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the street and sighed to himself. He pulled a white rose from inside of his coat and set it on the street where the rain hit it, making the petals shine. He remembered everything that had happend to them, and what was tooken from him a year ago. What he said before he gave his last breath. He reached into the other side of his coat and pulled out his gun placing it to the side of his head. "And you....are my angel....Heero." He slowly pulled the trigger back and fell to the cement below him, lying in a pool of blood next to the white rose. The rose, splattered with red drops that ran with rain to form the shape of small wings. That street had run red with the blood of the gundams twice and there..the red wings of the white rose still fall when it rains.  
  
when I think about angels, I think about you  
  
"My....Angel..of..Death...." ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Artist : Jamie O'Neal Song : When I Think About Angels  
  
A/N: I do not own gundam wing, and I never will. The idea for this song fic came from my mind and heart. It is written weird I know, sorry. There are two things this fic has shown me. One is that song fics are easier to write and the second, is that love....is always secured by wings. Thank you. Please reveiw if you would like more song fics. 


End file.
